The Beginning
by FanSeries302
Summary: Et si House et Cuddy s'étaient rencontrés autrement ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey,_

_Voici une petite histoire que j'ai écrite il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il s'agit de la rencontre entre House et Cuddy, revisitée. Elle comportera plusieurs chapitres, si vous aimez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Assise dans la salle d'attente de cet entretien d'embauche, Lisa Cuddy, jeune femme décidée à bien débuter sa vie, attendait avec impatience que le patron de cet hôpital l'invite à entrer dans son bureau. Pour l'instant, la porte en bois restait fermée. Elle profita de ces quelques minutes de stress pour se remémorer ses cours qu'elle avait passé la nuit à revoir.  
Mais, au bout de quelques temps, elle décida d'abandonner cette idée, se rassurant en se disant qu'elle allait réussir, que tout allait bien se passer. Elle jeta alors plusieurs regards dans la salle. Un vieil homme lisant son journal, une femme enceinte d'à peu près 8 mois, un enfant tenant la main de son petit frère. Et là, assis sur une chaise à plusieurs mètres d'elle, un homme à la barbe de trois jours, grand et qui semblait attendre quelque chose.  
Elle se surprit à le dévorer des yeux et se mit à rougir. Elle baissa son regard pour aussitôt le remonter et croiser son regard. Un regard bleu océan, un regard qui ferait fantasmer n'importe quelle fille, un regard qu'elle ne pouvait lâcher. Elle se redressa sans pour autant ne le perdre des yeux. Elle aurait pu rester des heures durant à l'observer mais, quand Mr. Collins, doyen de l'hôpital la convia à entrer dans son office, elle rougit et lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.  
L'entretien se passa à merveille, et le vieux médecin lui confia même qu'elle faisait parti des favorites pour le poste d'endocrinologue, malgré son jeune âge. Elle lui serra alors la main avant de le remercier et, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Elle marcha vers l'ascenseur avant d'entendre Mr. Collins appeler :

"-Mr. Gregory House, s'il vous plait."

Elle se retourna alors vers le nommé, qui n'était autre que l'homme aux yeux bleus. Elle resta quelques secondes sur place avant de se décider à vraiment s'en aller. Une fois de retour dans son appartement bostonien, elle déposa son manteau sur son canapé avant de se déshabiller et de foncer prendre une douche. Cet homme l'avait fortement troublée, elle devait se l'avouer. Il était doté d'un charme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et, ses yeux, comment oublier ce regard ? Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en short et en débardeur, en train de se préparer un diner. Au menu, haricots verts et carottes rappées.  
Elle se régala avant de retourner à ses révisions. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, ses livres encore ouverts sur son lit.

Le lendemain, la jeune demoiselle se réveilla tôt. Depuis peu, elle avait décidé de se mettre au yoga, de façon à évacuer le stress de la veille. Elle installa donc son tapis à terre avant de passer environ une heure à se détendre. Vers sept heures, elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner : tartines de beurre avec une tisane. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, n'ayant rien à faire, elle visiterai cette ville lui étant encore inconnue. Elle s'habilla vite, un jean, un top violet et des talons noirs. Puis, elle se mit en route et commença par le musée des Beaux-Arts de Boston. Ce bâtiment fondé en 1870 était historique et elle passa la matinée à observer les photographies et peintures y étant affichées.  
Pour l'après-midi, Lisa, opta pour la bibliothèque publique de Boston. Ne pouvant oublier sa sériosité, elle ne pouvait point ne pas y faire un tour. Avant de s'y rendre, elle s'arrêta dans un restaurant végétarien et mangea une salade, en pensant aux milliers de livres que cette bibliothèque devrait contenir. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de s'y rendre. Si bien que, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de ce fameux endroit, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise face à la grandeur de l'endroit. Elle marcha alors jusqu'aux rayons réservés à la médecine et pencha pour un livre sur le fonctionnement des cellules endocrines, même si elle connaissait déjà tout ça par cœur. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et, dix-neuf heures arriva vite. Elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère et sortie de la bibliothèque.  
Elle se paya une canette de jus de fruits 100% bio, avant de marcher au pas de course vers son appartement à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Elle regardait le sol et, lorsqu'elle remonta le regard, elle ne pu éviter la collision avec un homme. Sa boisson se renversa sur la chemise bleue de l'étranger et, Lisa se mit à rougir puis à s'excuser. Puis, l'homme remonta le visage et croisa son regard.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Lisa sourit bêtement et l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- On s'est pas déjà vus quelque part, nous deux ?

Lisa le regarda de plus près. Et, la surprise l'envahit lorsqu'elle reconnu ce regard ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut,_

_Je vous poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui_ _en espérant vous faire plaisir. Alors, donnez-moi votre avis, positif ou négatif, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Bye._

* * *

Lisa le regarda de plus près. Et, la surprise l'envahit lorsqu'elle reconnu ce regard ...

"- Harold ! Comment vas-tu ? commença Lisa, gênée.

- Bien, et toi, Lisa ?

- Ça va.

Un silence s'installa.

- Depuis quand on ne s'étaient pas vus ? demanda alors bêtement, Harold.

- Depuis que je t'avais empêché de m'embrasser.

- Ah, oui. C'est ça.

Lisa croisa son regard avant de regarder sa montre.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je dois y aller.

- D'accord. Eh bien, au revoir, Lisa."

Il lui tendit sa joue pour lui faire la bise mais, la demoiselle était déjà loin.

Une fois de retour chez elle, Lisa se rappela ses souvenirs de lycée. Harold était le garçon le plus populaire du campus, et elle, la jeune fille timide. Un jour, histoire de rajouter une conquête à sa liste, il avait tenté de la séduire mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné et depuis, Lisa n'avait plus vécu d'histoires d'amour. Sur ces pensées, elle fila prendre un bain et se prépara une petite salade avant d'aller au lit. Elle devait se reposer car le lendemain, elle se rendrait au Massachusetts General Hospital pour vérifier son admission au service d'endocrinologue.

Elle s'endormit paisiblement pour se réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard. Six heures, le temps de pratiquer sa séance de yoga quotidienne, de prendre sa douche et de se préparer, elle serait à l'heure devant les listes d'admissions du MGH. Elle se dépêcha d'installer son matériel au sol et écourta sa séance de quinze minutes. Elle se prépara une tasse de café et l'abandonna encore chaude sur le buffet pour aller prendre sa douche, ce qu'elle fit en dix minutes. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et finit de se préparer le plus vite possible. Il était huit heures moins le quart quand elle enfila ses Louboutins noirs offerts par sa famille le jour de la remise de diplômes.

Elle sortit de chez elle au pas de course et siffla un taxi avant de lui donner la destination de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée, une petite foule s'était déjà rassemblée à l'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la feuille accrochée. Puis, elle posa son doigt sur la partie réservée au service d'endocrinologie.

- Aimee Anderson, Benett Andrews, James Caroll ... Lisa Cuddy !

Elle bouillonnait de joie intérieurement de joie, si bien que lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme.

"- Ça va devenir une habitude, dit-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

- La prochaine fois, faites plus attention ! rétorqua le jeune homme, énervé.

- Eh, ne haussez pas le ton avec moi et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! riposta la femme, à son tour embêtée.

Puis, son regard croisa le sien et, ce n'était autre que celui de l'homme de la salle d'attente.

- Attendez ... Vous allez travailler ici ? s'exclama alors House.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Retirez-moi ce sourire béat de votre bouche. Et dire qu'on va devoir se supporter au moins cinq ans, soupira alors l'homme.

- Quelle est votre spécialisation ?

- Néphrologie et je suis spécialisé dans les maladies infectieuse.

- Ah, c'est intéressant.

- Dites, vous ne vous taisez jamais ou c'est juste que vous êtes excitée ?

- Peut-être un mélange des deux, révéla-t-elle, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux puis, elle baissa le regard.

- Au fait, je suis Lisa Cuddy, annonça-t-elle alors en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda sa main, ayant l'air de se demander pourquoi elle la tendait.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon nom.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à un groupe de jeunes hommes avant de sortir de la cour de cet hôpital. Le trouble de la femme vis à vis de ce "Gregory House" n'avait pu qu'augmenter à cause de cette rencontre plus ou moins surprenante.

Elle commencerait à travailler ici dès le lendemain matin. En attendant, elle avait tout une après-midi à elle et, elle souhaitait prendre soin d'elle. Coiffeur et shopping de prévu. Elle commença par le coiffeur. N'ayant pas pris de rendez-vous, elle dut attendre trente minutes. Puis, une coiffeuse la prit en charge. Sa longue chevelure lisse se transforma en une coiffure ondulée qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle continua son après-midi par du shopping. Elle allait devoir s'acheter des baskets, pour le lendemain. Elle choisit un modèle banal, et ensuite, jugea bien de s'aventurer dans des magasins féminins. Elle s'acheta un jean, un top bleu ciel et un foulard gris.

Puis, Liz' rentra chez elle les bras chargés. Elle rangea ses nouveaux vêtements avant de passer un coup de téléphone à ses parents. Ils souhaitaient avoir des nouvelles d'elle toutes les semaines. Elle les rassura, leur racontant les monuments qu'elle avait visités, et son après-midi passée à faire des achats. Par contre, ne souhaitant pas leur raconter sa rencontre avec Gregory, elle répondit "non" lorsqu'ils lui demandent si elle a trouvé quelqu'un. Ensuite, elle raccroche et, s'improvise Chef cuisinier le temps d'un repas. Ensuite, elle regarda une romance dramatique, "Titanic" et s'endormit sur son canapé, une fois le film achevé. Demain allait être une bonne journée ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les gens !_

_On est Dimanche, donc voilà le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire. Je dois vous dire la vérité, je n'en suis pas vraiment fière. Il est court et, l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. J'ai préféré me consacrer à d'autres histoires. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives ! Tchao._

* * *

Pourquoi, chaque matin, elle avait l'impression que son réveil sonnait plus tôt que prévu ? Peut-être parce qu'elle se couchait trop tard la veille. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps de trainer au lit.  
Déjeuner, prendre une douche, s'habiller, faire sa toilette et foncer directement à l'hôpital. Alors, quand elle se retrouva à courir dans les rues de Boston, ayant peur d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour MGH. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était une des premières. Elle regarda les alentours. Il n'était pas encore là. Pour l'instant, c'était le seul à qui elle avait pu parler.  
Elle rentra dans l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que c'était grand ! Les vestiaires réservés aux internes laissaient de l'espace aux débutants. Peu à peu, les vestiaires se remplissaient. Il n'était toujours pas là. Le doyen de la faculté, Mr. Collins fit son entrée dans la salle.

- Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de votre carrière. Faites de votre mieux, et tout ira bien.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il dise autre chose mais, quand il ferma la bouche, les internes l'applaudirent . Et, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il apparu. Vêtu d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean troué, ça n'avait l'air de ne pas le gêner plus que ça d'être autant en retard. Il enleva son jean et enfila le pantalon mit à la disposition de tous les nouveaux. Puis, il retira son T-shirt, et Lisa ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que cet homme était sexy.

Malgré la petite foule réunie dans cette salle, il put l'apercevoir le dévorer du regard. Et, savoir qu'il plaisait toujours à des femmes telles qu'elle, ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Puis, la journée débuta.

La journée avait bien commencée, pour elle. Pour son premier jour, elle avait su résoudre un cas d'endocrinologie toute seule. Elle se trouvait maintenant à la cafétéria, seule sur une table. Une salade de pâtes et des carottes rappées étaient posés sur son plateau. Elle commença à manger quand, il apparu. Apparemment, il aimait tout ce qui était gras. Il prit des frites avec un beefsteak. Et, il s'approcha de sa table, où il posa son plateau à côté d'elle.

- C'est bien toi qui a résolu un cas le premier jour ? demanda-t-il, pour engager la conversation.

Elle mangea une fourchette de carottes.

- Oui, c'est moi. Et toi, tu dois être le con qui va devoir me supporter pendant cinq ans ?

- C'est ça.

Son portable se mit à sonner et une photo de sa mère apparu sur l'écran.

- Oh, votre maman veut savoir si vous avez finit votre assiette, je crois.

- Très drôle, dit-elle en décrochant.

House la regarda, elle semblait ennuyée que sa mère l'appelle à ce moment précis.

- Bonjour Maman ... Oui, je l'ai revu, Pourquoi ? Un rendez-vous ?! Tu m'as organisé un rencard ? Maman, je vais ...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je vais ... Voir si j'ai le temps. Dans un bar ? A quelle heure ? OK. Mais, Maman, s'il te plait, ne te mêles pas de ma vie privée ! Bonne journée !

Elle revint s'asseoir et vit qu'il souhaitait en savoir plus sur cette conversation.

- C'est rien. Juste une histoire ... De famille.

Il lui sourit puis, quitta la table, une fois qu'il eut fini de manger. La journée se termina dans le calme. Et dire qu'après le travail, elle devait se rendre à un rendez-vous avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

- Harold, comment ça va ? demanda Lisa, en entrant dans ce bar.

- Ca va, ça va. Et toi, Lisa ? répondit l'homme.

- Un peu fatiguée, mais je vais bien.

- Tu es magnifique !

C'est vrai que dans cette robe noire lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, elle était resplendissante.

- Merci.

Ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Alors, comme ça, tu es avocat, maintenant ?

- Oui. J'ai hérité d'un cabinet de mon grand-père.

- Ah, c'est intéressant.

- Oui.

Un gros blanc s'installa.

- Dr. Cuddy, votre patient vient de faire un arrêt, déclara une voix qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre milles.

Elle se retourna vers House, qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.

- Quand ?

- Il y a peu près ... une heure.

- Je dois y aller, Harold.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

- Vas-y, tu dois lui sauver la vie, déclara-t-il avant de continuer de siroter son cocktail.

Cuddy prit alors son manteau et, sortit du bar accompagnée de House.

- Comment elle va ? Il ont pu la réanimer ?

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

- Elle est morte ? questionna alors la jeune femme, paniquée.

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, parce qu'elle n'a pas fait d'arrêt, idiote.

- Mais, pourquoi ...

- Vous vous ennuyez à mourir à ce rendez-vous organisé par votre "Môman".

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Je commence à vous connaitre, Lisa Cuddy.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Boston pendant quelques heures, restant simplement là, l'un à côté de l'autre, juste pour discuter. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Cuddy.

- Je dois y aller, Greg.

- Je sais.

Elle ne se posait même pas la question de comment il pouvait savoir. Parce que c'était lui, peut-être.

- A demain, alors, lui dit-il.

- Ouais. Et, n'oublies pas de fantasmer sur moi quand tu prendras ta douche.

Elle rit et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment avant de lui lancer un simple :

- Idiot.

- Idiote, riposta-t-il du tac au tac avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Une fois dans son appartement, elle se déshabilla et fonça dans la douche. Et, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tort. Elle fantasmait franchement sur lui. Alors, elle fila au lit en pensant à lui. Cet homme était peut-être arrogant et désagréable avec les autres, quand ils étaient ensemble, son comportement changeait. Il devenait protecteur et jaloux envers les hommes qui osaient l'approcher. Ils s'étaient rencontrés seulement quelques jours auparavant, quand elle était avec cet homme, elle se sentait en sécurité. Avec lui, elle se sentait si belle. Et, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se sentir sexy !  
Alors, elle s'endormit en réfléchissant à l'évolution de leur relation, dans le futur ...

* * *

_C'est vraiment pas top top. Je me rattraperai sur le prochain, enfin j'espère ! Bisous ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

_Suite à un problème technique, je n'ai pas pu poster dimanche. Je me rattrape aujourd'hui parce que je suis en week-end ! Eh ouais, mais je suppose que je suis pas la seule. Je posterai aussi dimanche, enfin normalement. Bref, je vous laisse lire et laissez des reviews, positives ou négatives._

* * *

Elle ferma la porte en me traitant d'idiot. Ce petit bout de femme pouvait être si sexy, même si il refusait de se l'avouer. Alors, au bout de quelques secondes passées, là, devant l'immeuble, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, à quelques kilomètres de là. Il siffla un taxi et lui donna la direction de son appartement.  
Un simple deux pièces. Il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens pour se payer un château, il se contentait donc de cette demeure. Arrivé chez lui, il retira sa veste et entama une bière devant la télé. Il s'endormit devant un James Bond, en pensant simplement à elle ...

De joyeux cris résonnaient de partout. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et à ses côtés, la femme qu'il considérait comme ... une amie. Lisa Cuddy, allongée à ses côtés, semblait se réveiller tranquillement.

- House, tu es déjà levé ?

- C'est le bruit qui m'a réveillé ...

- C'est sans doute les enfants.

Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui. Mais ... Quels âges avaient-ils ? En tout cas, ses yeux n'avaient pas changés, sa chevelure non-plus. Son sourire était resplendissant. Cette femme était et restera un rayon de soleil dans sa sombre existence. Et, elle avait dit "enfant"... Ils avaient donc des enfants ? Il devait adopter une technique pour connaitre le nom des petits monstres qui habitaient chez lui.

- Et plus précisément ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dirais Rachel et Leo. Ava doit encore être au lit. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu viens ? l'interrogea-t-elle tout en s'étirant.

- Oui, je te rejoins là-bas.

En réalité, il était terorrisé à l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Mais, il devait vraiment les voir. Alors, il attendit que sa Dulcinée quitte la chambre parental pour, lui aussi se lever et parcourir les couloirs de cette maison qui lui était inconnue. Il posa son pied gauche par-terre, puis son pied droit et se leva pour prendre la direction du corridor. Il remarqua que, sur les portes, les noms des enfants étaient inscrits en lettre de bois. La première chambre dans laquelle il entra, était celle d'Ava. Il ne fit pas de bruit et, débarqua dans un monde remplit de rose et de princesses.  
Leur fille devait être coquette, vu le nombre d'accessoires de princesses qui étaient posés sur la petite table rose. Il s'approcha du berceau où l'ange dormait encore. House resta bouche-bée devant une telle beauté. De jolis cheveux bruns, comme sa mère. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus deux ou trois ans. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Merde.

"- Que dois-je faire ?" pensait-il.

L'enfant le regarda. Elle avait ses yeux bleus. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Coucou, sortit-il, étant presque intimidé devant sa propre progéniture.

Maintenant, elle clignait des yeux et tendait les bras. Devait-il la porter ? Et elle continuait à cligner des yeux. Alors, il posa ses mains en-dessous les épaules de la petite et la positionna de façon à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise dans ses bras. Il resta quelques minutes à bouger de part et d'autre de la chambre de la fillette. Puis, Lisa fit son entrée dans la chambre accompagnée de Leo et Rachel.

- Hey, mademoiselle est réveillée, commença Lisa d'une voix mielleuse en regardant sa fille.

- Papa ! cria alors Leo et Rachel presque simultanément en fonçant dans les bras de leur père.

Bouche-bée, il n'avait pas d'autres choix de d'ouvrir les bras pour les y accueillir. Ils étaient une famille. Une famille unie, une famille que rien ne séparerait ...

Un réveil en sursaut. C'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Ou plutôt ce rêve ... Peut-importait, depuis quand rêvait-il d'elle ? Et, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre ce matin, il était déjà en retard. A peine le temps de prendre une douche, qu'il devait déjà partir.  
Il débarqua dans les vestiaires avec pratiquement une demie-heure de retard. Elle était là. Elle l'attendait.

- Tu es encore en retard, commença Lisa.

- Je sais.

- Et, tu ne comptes pas faire d'efforts, je sais pas, te coucher plus tôt ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il me faut mon quota d'heures de sommeil pour être actif la journée.

- Parce que c'est être actif rester à trainasser dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ?

- Eh, je soignent des gens. Je les diagnostique. Des fois, je les sauvent de la mort.

- Mais oui. Continue ton discours tout seul, ma pause est terminée.

Elle se leva du banc et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- On va se boire un verre ce soir ? Je sais que tu es une fille qui s'endort à vingt-et-une-heure, et qui se réveille à six heures du matin mais ...

- A dix neufs-heures ?

- Ça marche.

Puis, elle sortit de la salle, un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait réussi à le couper et considérait ça comme une énorme victoire.

La journée se termina plus vite qu'ils ne l'espéraient et, ils se rendirent, après avoir quitté le MGH, au bar du coin. Elle était déjà accoudée au comptoir quand il arriva.

- C'est une habitude pour toi d'arriver en retard ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit une grimace d'enfant et sortit quelques mots grincheux avant de déposer sa veste sur le tabouret à la droite de la jeune femme. il commanda un whisky et, il vit que Cuddy essayait de cacher son verre avec sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ? fit-il, intrigué.

Elle rougit.

- Rien du tout.

- Laisse-moi goûter.

Il lui piqua son verre et sa paille avec et, avala une gorgée du liquide. Il grimaça tout de suite après.

- Un Coca ? Tu es sérieuse, là ?

Cette fois-ci, elle vira au rouge écarlate.

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire, de sa voix grave. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui se transforma, lui-aussi, en fou-rire.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il inspira de l'air, et essaya de se calmer.

- Mais ... Aucuns alcools ?

- Non.

Son whisky à lui arriva. Il remercia vite le serveur avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, et ensuite, la lui tendit.

- Goûte.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, jamais.

- Trempe juste tes lèvres ...

- House, arrête.

- Mais qui aurait cru que la petite d'endocrinologie n'aurait jamais goûté d'alcool ?

- J'en ai déjà goûté.

- Alors commande un verre.

Il lui lança un regard, une pointe de défi dedans.

- Très bien.

Elle commanda un whisky, tout comme lui, mais en plus petite quantité.

- Cul-sec, lui annonça-t-il.

- C'est mort.

- Allez, ne fais pas ton enfant !

Il buvait tout en parlant. Elle se décida à tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide et avala une gorgée, puis une autre, et cela jusqu'à finir le verre.

- Voilà. Tu as relevé le défi !

- Quel défi ?

- Laisse-tomber, Lisa.

Il lui en fallait peu pour être bourrée, apparemment. Et finalement, ce goût ne lui avait pas autant déplu que ça. Ça devait être parce que c'est lui qui lui avait fait goûter. Mais, maintenant, elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.

- On va rentrer, maintenant, lui apprit-il.

Elle émit un petit ricanement et le vit déposer sur le bar un billet de 20 dollars, de quoi payer leurs trois boissons. Une fois dehors, il remarqua qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de rentrer chez elle à pied. Il siffla alors un taxi à quelques mètres de là, et l'installa à l'intérieur.

- Tu me laisses seule ? demanda-t-elle, sur le point de pleurer.

La voyant dans cet état, il pensa aux pires choses qui pourraient lui arriver : elle pourrait se faire agresser, voir même violer. Elle pourrait aussi se perdre dans les rues sombres et froides de Boston.

- Non, je monte de l'autre côté, la rassura-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte du côté opposé.

Il indiqua au chauffeur la direction de son appartement à elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher aussi tard et elle devait absolument se reposer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient chez elle. Lisa n'avait même plus la force de marcher.

- Porte-moi, Greg.

- Non, tu es trop grosse, répondit-il pour plaisanter.

Mais, cette blague ne la fit point rire, au contraire, les larmes dévalaient maintenant sur ses joues. House se promit de ne plus jamais lui faire boire d'alcool. Le taxi s'en alla, les laissant seuls assis sur les marches devant l'immeuble.

- Mes parents m'organisent des rencards. Enfin, ma mère, surtout, lui dit-elle.

- Je sais.

- C'est la première fois que je suis bourrée, Greg.

- Je sais.

- On peut monter, maintenant, s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui t'attends, je te rappelle.

- Même pas vrai, renchérit-elle sur un ton enfantin.

Elle tenta de se lever, sans succès. Il lui tendit alors sa main, dont elle s'empara rapidement avant de se mettre debout. Une fois cela, elle utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour sauter sur son dos. Il soutint ses jambes et arriva dans le hall du bâtiment. Elle pouffa quand il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

- Ils sont tous les deux en panne.

Il grogna.

- A quel étage habites-tu ?

- Au sixième.

Il se retint de lâcher un rugissement de colère pendant que elle se mordait simplement la lèvre inférieure.

- Au moins on est tout les deux, lâcha-t-elle, essayant de relativiser la situation.

Il s'élança dans les marches, avec la belle dans les bras. Ce soir, il devait vraiment s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

_Alors ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, je suis de retour !_

_Alors, voilà le chapitre 5 que je n'avais pas pu poster Dimanche. Pour la peine, je posterai aussi ce dimanche qui vient. Voilà, Heloise, tu l'as ton chapitre ! Alors, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle se trouvait en plein milieu de son appartement. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec lui.  
Quelques secondes les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre et une répugnante envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge. Elle fonça aux toilettes où son ami la rejoint quelques secondes après.

- Sors d'ici, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle semblait vouloir préserver son image, ce qu'il comprit vite. Mais, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il décida donc d'aller lui préparer un thé. Il arriva dans la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il pouvait encore l'entendre régurgiter le seul verre d'alcool qu'elle avait consommé à travers le bruit de l'eau en ébullition sur le feu. Une fois cela fait, il versa le liquide chaud dans une tasse avec un petit sachet de verveine, qui infusait à l'intérieur.  
Il retourna dans la salle de bain, où il la retrouva, adossée contre le mur, fatiguée. Elle l'avait entendu arriver, et s'empressa de lui annoncer, dès son entrée :

- Je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie entière.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il y a une première fois à tout, tu sais.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Mais bien sûr. En attendant, bois-moi ça. Ça t'aidera peut-être un peu, lui dit-il.

Elle accepta et trempa ses lèvres dans l'infusion. C'était un peu chaud, mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien. Quant à lui, il restait la fixer, veillant à ce qu'elle aille pour aille pour le mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes resté debout, il préféra s'accroupir face à elle.

- Ça va mieux ? Questionna-t-il, voyant que ses vomissements avaient cessé.

- Un peu. Mais, je suis épuisée, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle se leva, eu quelques vertiges, et finalement, se rassit. Ayant compris le fait qu'elle n'avait plus la force de marcher, il se leva et attacha les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou. Il la soutint jusqu'à son lit, où il l'installa délicatement.

- Pyjama, grogna-t-elle.

Merde. Il allait devoir la mettre en pyjama. Il fallait se calmer. Juste, baisser le jean qu'elle portait, lui faire enfiler le short au bout de son lit, retirer son T-Shirt rouge et la vêtir du débardeur violet pâle.  
Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains. Alors, il commença à baisser le pantalon de la brune. Elle secoua un peu les jambes pour l'aider, ce qui eut l'effet inverse. Elle était son amie. Et, comment une amie pouvait vous faire autant d'effet en secouant un jean en bas de ses pieds ? Il n'en avait strictement aucunes idées.  
Ensuite, il passa un pied après l'autre dans les trou du shorty avant de le remonter. Mission réussie. Mais, il craignait beaucoup plus le haut. Mais, il ne se découragea pas, et releva le léger top qu'elle portait. Elle frissonna quand elle n'eut plus rien à part son soutien-gorge sur le dos. Greg, quand à lui, prit le haut mauve qui était accroché au pied du lit. Et quand il se retourna, il fut comme tétanisé. Elle venait de se retourner. Elle avait les yeux clos, et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Il devait en être capable. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était trop attiré par cette créature aux formes sublimes.

- Lisa, appela-t-il, doucement, pour la réveiller.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et le vit lui tendre son débardeur. Elle regarda dans quel état elle se trouvait. Il avait réussit, pour le bas. Mais, il semblait bloqué à ce niveau.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il se dirigea vers la salle adjacente à sa chambre, les toilettes. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à tirer la chasse d'eau en partant. Il appuya sur le petit bouton et il se pencha légèrement par l'embrasure de la porte des toilettes : elle était sur le point d'enlever son soutien-gorge. Non. Il devait respecter son intimité et ne pas regarder. Mais c'était tellement tentant. Et, si elle ne le voyait pas, il pourrait peut-être regarder, juste un petit peu. Non. C'était Lisa. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

- C'est bon, cria-t-elle, à travers la chambre.

House fit son retour dans la chambre où elle s'était déjà remise en position fœtus, grelottante. Le jeune homme remonta la couverture sur le corps de sa collègue. Elle s'était maintenant endormie, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait se rendre au travail le lendemain. Il irait voir le chef, et lui expliquerait qu'elle avait attrapé un de ces virus courants, et qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de contaminer son service.  
Sur ces pensées, il s'en alla de l'appartement, où dormait encore la belle ...

Le lendemain, la demoiselle se réveilla, en ouvrant un oeil après l'autre. Elle sentait qu'elle avait un de ces sacrés maux de tête. Elle se remémora les souvenirs de la veille, au soir. Le verre, les ascenseurs en panne. Malgré cette migraine persistante, elle déposa un pied par terre, suivit de l'autre quelques secondes après. Elle regarda son réveil. Neuf heures trente six. Elle paniqua car elle aurait déjà du être au travail depuis presque deux bonnes heures. Elle fonça dans la cuisine où elle trouva un bol de céréales remplit. Était-ce Greg qui lui avait préparé ? Elle tourna la tasse et trouva un post-it collé sur celui-ci. Quelques mots griffonnés étaient inscrit dessus.

"Je dirais au boss que tu es malade. Reposes-toi."

Et c'était tout. Il l'avait laissé seule, pendant cette nuit en lui laissant simplement un bout de papier ? Elle ne pourrait définitivement jamais le comprendre. Il était resté à ses côtés pendant la soirée, mais il aurait pu la réveiller avant de partir. Elle se sentait énervée et faible. Elle aurait très bien pu se rendre à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui. Elle engloutit son petit-déjeuner sans s'en rendre compte. Ensuite, elle prit sa douche avant de s'habiller. Elle se sentait inutile, à rester seule, chez elle. Mais, elle savait aussi qu'il repasserait après avoir terminé sa garde. Elle en était sûre. En attendant, elle allait devoir passer une journée à regarder la télé, grignoter des gâteaux et rester trainasser dans son canapé. Elle passa toute son après-midi en fonction de ce programme.  
Puis, vint le soir, où quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et tomba sur lui. Il rentra sans dire un mot, et portait ce qui semblait être du chinois, qu'il ne tarda pas à déposer sur le buffet. Cuddy ne disait pas un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de comprendre.

- Rien. Lâcha-t-elle.

Il laissa tomber, elle devait être de mauvaise humeur et, au lieu de chercher pourquoi, il déballa leurs diners. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé et zappait sans cesse les chaines de la télévision. Ce petit bruit de son doigt qui ne s'arrêtait pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton de la télécommande était si stressant.

- Arrête ça.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais malade ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Tu l'étais.

- Non, j'avais juste mal à la tête.

- Je n'allais pas de conseiller d'aller travailler alors que tu avais la gueule de bois, Lisa !

- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller ! Maintenant, Collins me voit comme une chochotte, cria la jeune fille plus fort que son ami.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade ! Il peut comprendre, c'est un médecin !

Elle souffla un coup, n'ayant plus d'arguments contre lui.

- Tu aurais du me demander.

Il ne répondit pas. De toutes façons, elle arriverait à ses fins, même si pour lui, il avait eu raison. Il apporta le repas sur la table du salon.

- J'aime pas le chinois, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est même pas vrai.

Elle avait mentit. Et maintenant, elle avait envie de rigoler.

- Pourquoi veux-tu rire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que c'est ridicule de se disputer pour ça.

- Tu as raison. Tu veux qu'on fasse autre choses, que de se disputer ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Greg, les rêves, c'est seulement la nuit.

Il soupira.

- Alors, tu as un porno, qu'on pourrait regarder ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. A ton avis, quand est-ce que j'ai eu le temps de louer un film pour la dernière fois, hum ?

- Quels films as-tu, en fait ?

- Je sais pas trop, c'est dans les sacs, là, dans l'armoire. Lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt le placard en face d'eux.

House se leva et ouvrit le rangement, où il ne trouva que des livres.

- Explique-moi où tu vois des DVD, ici ?

- Si ! Regarde au fond ! Il y en a un !

Il vérifia et, effectivement, sous un tas de livres de médecines, un boitier de film trainait par là.

- C'est quoi, le film ? Voulu savoir Lisa.

Il regarda le nom figurant sur la boite.

- Bernard et Bianca.

Un long silence régna jusqu'à ce que Gregory décida d'enfoncer le DVD dans le lecteur. Il vint ensuite se remettre à côté de Lisa et le film commença. Ça n'avait rien de romantique pour des personnes normales, mais ça l'était pour eux ...

* * *

_Donnez-moi vos avis, même si c'est court !_ _Bisous !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voilà comme promis le 6ème chapitre de ma fiction. Je n'avais pas posté la semaine dernière, et je voulais pas tout décaler, donc voilà. J'espère, encore une fois que ça vous plaira. Laissez, comme à chaque fois, vos avis ! Positifs ou négatifs, ça me permet de m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes passa, et ils étaient toujours devant le dessin animé Disney. C'était ennuyant à mourir, mais ils ne se l'avouaient pas. Simplement, parce que rien que le fait de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés rendait le moment plus agréable. Des petits fous rires, et plusieurs sourires étaient au rendez-vous pendant le film. Et, sans s'en être rendu compte, ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés.  
Arrivés à la fin du film, ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment observer ce regard. Un océan à perte de vue. Et lui, continuait de fixer les siens. Ils étaient entre le gris et le bleu, juste magnifique. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie commune. Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle. Ils fermèrent les yeux et rapprochèrent leurs lèvres.  
Mais, au dernier moment, Lisa ouvrit les paupières et recula soudainement. House ouvrit les yeux après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait bougé.

- Je suis désolée, je suis juste pas prête pour ça, lui annonça-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je suis désolée, Gregory, pardonne-moi, mais je peux pas.

- Hey, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est mieux qu'on reste amis, non ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Oui ou non ? Fallait-il qu'ils soient simplement "potes" ou alors avait-elle envie de plus ? Elle hocha légèrement de la tête, pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je vais pas tarder, moi.

- Oui, d'accord.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, lui fit simplement la bise avant de se revêtir de sa veste en cuir. Elle resta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'appartement. Elle n'osait plus bouger et elle se sentait ridicule. Elle avait refusé son baiser, et maintenant elle regrettait. C'était trop tard, il était partit, encore une fois en la laissant seule dans cette pièce.  
Est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Oui. Elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette si belle amitié pour une histoire d'amour qui finirait tragiquement, comme avec tous ses ex. Et, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle tenait tellement à lui, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le perdre. Ca serait au dessus de ses forces de le laisser partir, comme cette fois-ci.  
Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se coucher, et se préparer pour psychologiquement pour le lendemain, et les autres jours à suivre. Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit, seule et triste ...

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva plus tôt que prévu, n'arrivant point à retrouver les précieuses heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Elle allait devoir aller parler à son boss, et elle craignait ce moment. En attendant, elle devait prendre une douche et s'habiller, et, après, elle prendrait son temps pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin pour se rendre au MGH, elle réalisa quelque chose : House ne lui avait pas dit la maladie qu'il avait insinué. Elle aurait l'air bête si elle disait qu'elle avait attrapé une bonne grippe, alors qu'il aurait expliqué qu'elle avait une crise de foie.  
Et, le connaissant, il ne serait pas arrivé à l'hôpital pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait fait croire à Collins. Tant pis. Elle se débrouillerait, comme chaque fois. Et, aussi vite, Greg ne lui aurait rien dit du tout. Peut-être qu'il était en colère, ou alors qu'il se sentait comme elle, c'est à dire ridicule. ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin d'une conversation, entre eux. Mais, est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Elle n'en était pas du tout sûre. Quelques minutes passèrent, et elle arriva devant les portes de son lieu de travail avec une bonne heure d'avance. Peu de monde était présent à cette heure, elle passa donc prendre un espresso à la cafétéria, n'ayant même pas pensé à en boire un chez elle.  
Ensuite, elle passa par les vestiaires pour se changer. Plusieurs internes étaient maintenant arrivés. Le temps de passer voir plusieurs de ses patients, et la journée de travail commençait vraiment. Un nouveau cas était arrivé aujourd'hui et pour le résoudre, le service de diagnostique, celui de cancérologie ainsi que celui d'endocrinologie devaient être réunis. Pour ça, ils avaient à leur disposition un grand amphithéâtre qui se remplit vite de tous les médecins de chacune des spécialités. Dès qu'elle rentra, elle le vit, assis au fond de la salle. Il l'avait vu, mais il ne voulait pas lever la tête parce qu'il avait honte. Honte de l'avoir brusqué. Honte de l'avoir faite se sentir honteuse. Alors, il resta concentré sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains, résistant à lever les yeux pour voir ce rayon de soleil dans sa sombre vie.  
La conférence débuta. Ennuyant à mourir. C'était une cysticercose et cette centaine de soi-disant "médecins" n'était même pas capable de deviner ça. Il était forcé de rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'un des docteurs présents trouve une hypothèses expliquant tous les symptômes. Il mit donc sa main dans la poche de sa blouse pour en ressortir son portable, où il envoya un SMS.

De son côté, Lisa aussi s'ennuyait. C'était une cysticercose, mais aucuns des supérieures ne voulait entendre les internes. Elle bailla et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa blouse. Elle le sortit et vit qu'elle avait reçut un message de House. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, se contentant de le lire.

"Cysticercose. Ils sont idiots."

Elle sourit, et répondit.

"Totalement. Regarde le cancérologue assis devant."

Il regarda son téléphone et dirigea son regard vers l'oncologue que lui avait indiqué Lisa. Il dormait.

"Ses call-girls se sont occupés de lui toute la nuit."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Il a du rouge à lèvre sur sa chemise."

"Ça peut être sa femme."

"Oui, ça pourrait être crédible si il avait les cheveux coiffés."

"Tu ne te coiffes pas les cheveux, toi."

"Mais, je ne sors pas d'une chambre d'hôtel. Et je suis prêt à parier que je n'ai pas un haleine de chacal, moi."

Elle vérifia le message et pouffa intérieurement et se risqua à lui poser la question interdite.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier ?"

Il venait de recevoir son message. Ne sachant que répondre, il reposa son portable dans sa poche. Elle attendait tellement une réponse, mais, au bout de dix minutes d'attente, elle s'avoua à elle-même qu'elle ne recevrait rien. Elle se concentra donc sur les symptômes du patient, même si elle en connaissait déjà la cause.  
Quand vint la fin du calvaire, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'empressa de sortir de la salle et le croisa en chemin. Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, puis il reprit son chemin à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, encore une fois. Elle se mit donc à courir comme une folle à travers tous les corridors du MGH, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Greg, je suis désolée, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, nerveusement.

- Et je t'ai répondu que ce n'était pas grave.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites, alors ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ?

- Je ne t'évite pas, Lisa. C'est juste que là, je devais aller aux toilettes, prétexta-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Et, explique-moi comment tu veux te déplacer avec un ascenseur qui n'a jamais fonctionné depuis qu'on travaille ici.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et plongea son regard dans le sien, comme il l'avait fait la veille.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir blessé.

- Greg, tu ne m'as pas blessé, d'accord ? J'ai pris peur quand tu as voulu ... Mais, c'est de ma faute, et je veux en aucun cas qu'on se dispute pour ça. Tu es d'accord ?

Il baissa les yeux avant d'avouer :

- La seule chose à laquelle je pense, là, en ce moment, c'est de te regarder dormir. Et, je sais que ça peut faire roman à l'eau de rose, mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Et, tu sais ce qu'il faudrait faire pour qu'un jour je te voie dormir. Alors, si on reste amis et que je veux simplement dormir à tes côtés, Lisa, je sais pas si ça va le faire.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle le vit s'engouffrer quelques secondes plus tard dans un autre ascenseur. Elle n'en revenait pas, il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Et, il avait eu le courage de lui avouer, tandis qu'elle, elle n'avait pas osé. Maintenant, elle n'avait envie que d'un seule chose : se défouler sur quelque chose. Et, c'est les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur qui reçurent ses coups de pieds. Elle était tellement énervée. Mais, elle devait finir sa journée avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Ce fût les heures les plus longues de sa vie et, quand elle claqua enfin la porte d'entrée de son appartement, vers vingt heures, elle se prépara un thé et se mit en pyjama avant d'allumer la télé. Elle prit la télécommande entre ses mains, tout en buvant son thé et tomba sur quelque chose, au bout de quelques minutes à changer de chaines. Le hasard était vraiment contre elle, ces derniers temps.  
Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues quand elle vit inscrit, comme nom du film pour la soirée, "Bernard et Bianca".


End file.
